Final Fantasy: Into the Future
by xBaLmUnGx
Summary: Cloud and the gang goto Spira after Tidus tells them Sephiroth is there. R&R!
1. Dooms Day

Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction so R&R. I hope you like it ^.^.  
  
When Cloud and his friends defeated Sephiroth, they were all happy his rein of terror was over. However, the only thing they didn't know was that Sephiroth had not died. Instead he traveled into the future to a world called Spira, where he had heard of a being called "Sin" with immense power and eternal life. He had also heard that anyone could be come Sin, if they came in contact with it. Now, he devoted his time to find this Sin and become it; no matter what the cost.  
  
Cloud and his friends went back to their homes in Midgar. They were angry to find their city almost totally destroyed by Sephiroth. They split into groups and searched under the rubble for anyone who was injured. They found a boy who looked really weird. His clothes were different from everyone else's, like he was from another time or place. Nevertheless, he was unconscious, so they took him to the Tifa's café and let him rest. When he came to he jumped up out of the bed and looked around. "Where am I?" he said as he held his head. "Your in Midgar", said Cloud.  
  
"Midgar? I've never even heard of this place. Am I even in Spira?" thought the kid.  
  
"I haven't seen you around here before, who are you?"  
  
"The name's Tidus, and you are?"  
  
"Name's Cloud. That's Tifa over there and that's Vincent, the others are upstairs.  
  
"Uh, Cloud? Have you ever heard of Spira?"  
  
"Spira? No, can't say I have."  
  
"Thought not..."  
  
"Hey! Don't worry kid, we'll help you get home." Said Tifa with a smile on her face.  
  
As Tifa sat down the others were coming down to check on Tidus.  
  
"Hey the kid's awake!" said Barret.  
  
"He is?" said Yuffie.  
  
"Yeah! Red, Cid get down here!"  
  
When everyone was together they asked Tidus what was going on.  
  
"So, uh, Tidus? How did you, uh, you know, get here?" said Yuffie.  
  
"Well, I don't know really. All I remember was Sin came and kinda sucked me up. Then I woke up here, with you guys. I'm guessing Sin brought me here."  
  
"Hmm, Sin? What's a "Sin"?" said Cloud.  
  
"What's a Sin?! Are you serious? What planet are you from? Sin's only the most powerful thing out there!"  
  
"Well, here in Midgar Sephiroth is the meanest guy we know." Said Barret.  
  
"D-Did you say Sephiroth? Why he's the new Sin! He's the one who brought me here!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?! SEPHIROTH IS SIN!?!?" everyone said at once.  
  
"Yeah! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"  
  
"Why would Sephiroth send you to Midgar? What's he have against you?" said Vincent.  
  
"Well, I did help beat Sin the last time. So, maybe he wanted to make sure I wasn't in the way this time?"  
  
"Well all I know is we need to stop Sephiroth!" said Cloud.  
  
"YEAH!" everyone cheered. "CLOUD! CLOUD! CLOUD!"  
  
"Alright then! Let's go. We'll need to train for when Sephiroth comes to Midgar." said Cloud.  
  
After everyone rested up, they got to training. Since Tidus didn't have a sword on him Cloud gave him the Buster Sword to use. Barret was target practicing by shooting at Yuffie. Of course, Yuffie was too fast and tested her agility for the time being. Vincent was trying to raise his strength for any transformations he might have to do. He wanted to be ready so he could control them this time. Cloud and Tidus went head to head. The experience Tidus had with a sword and how he handled the Buster Sword so well surprised Cloud. They improved on magic spells as well as speed, agility, strength and defense. They trained and trained until everyone was so tired out they couldn't move.  
  
They went back to the Tifa's café and got some drinks and then they went to bed. All of the sudden they were awoke by what felt like an earthquake. They grabbed their weapons and bolted out the door. "OH HELL IT'S SEPHIROTH!" said Cloud. Cloud and Tidus charged at him, swords drawn back for an attack. When Cloud lunged at him he got sucked up into Sephiroth. Tidus charged at him, jumped up, did a spin and landed on him. He started wailing on him with all he had and then all of the sudden he fell off and then got sucked into him too. Barret and Vincent were shooting at him the whole time and not even a scratch. Red XIII used Meteor on Sephiroth, which only got him mad. Then Sephiroth moved toward the others and sucked them up. They had no idea what would happen to them or even if they would survive. All they knew was that this had to stop. Sephiroth was not going to destroy Spira too. 


	2. The Search for Friends

When Cloud woke up he noticed none of his friends were near. Rubbing his head he got up off the ground and looked around. "Where am I?" he said as he picked up his sword. He looked around the area from where he stood and saw nothing. He didn't see a person, town, not a thing. Just a wide-open grassland. "Tifa! Barret! Tidus!" he yelled, but no answer. He decided to look around the area in search for a friend. As Cloud searched for his friends a fiend appeared and attacked him. Thinking quickly he dodged the attacked and killed the beast with no regrets. He spit on it and kept walking. "Hmmm, I've never seen a fiend that weak before. I must in Spira now." Cloud thought. He thought he saw a house so he ran towards it quickly. When he got there he ask the owner of what appeared to be a shop if he had seen his friends. The person said something in another language so Cloud didn't understand. "Have you seen my friends?" Cloud said in a large voice stretching the words. The man said something and then grabbed Cloud by the arm and took him into a backroom. There on a bed was Tifa, asleep and well. Cloud went to the bed, sat on the side and watched her sleep. The man said something again and pointed to another bed. Cloud looked at the bed and then looked at Tifa. He decided to let her rest and he could get some resting in too. He went to Tifa, kissed her on the forehead and then went to the bed. As he got in it he looked at her once again. "Thank God you're alright," he said as he went to sleep. ***  
  
"Hey silly! Get up!" Tifa said as she shook Cloud until he woke up. "Huh? Wha? Where am I?" Cloud said not quite awake yet.  
  
"Uhhh, I think we are in an shop on the 'Calm Lands'."  
  
"The 'Calm Lands'? Hmm, did Tidus ever say where he was from?"  
  
"Well, he said Spira but nothing else."  
  
"Yeah well, we're in Spira. I was looking for a city name."  
  
"We're in Spira!?Cool!"  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better head out. If we find Tidus we can find Sephiroth."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, he said Sephiroth is Sin now and he defeated Sin before, so he knows where Sephiroth is hiding."  
  
"Oh, I knew that." Tifa said with a big grin on her face.  
  
Cloud and Tifa laughed for the minute and then went on their way. Before they left they ask the store manager if he had any items. As usual he said something they didn't understand and then showed them what he had to offer. Cloud picked up a sword that said "Duel Blade" on the tag. Tifa put on this type of glove but there were spikes on the knuckles and armor on it covered her forearm. "So Cloud, what do ya think? Does this make me look hot?" Tifa said as she giggled and posed for Cloud. Cloud laughed a little and swung his sword around to see if it was better than his old one. When Cloud was content with his new found weapon he paid the man and they were off. Before they could leave a creature that had fur and a horn on its head walked into the store area. He told Cloud and Tifa that he found a man in red with black hair and a golden hand on Mt. Gagazet. He pointed them in the direction of who they thought could be Vincent and they ran towards the mountains. As they drew near to the mountains a large fiend of what appeared to be a giant worm ambushed them. Tifa dodged the worms attack and then counterattacked using her new weapon. Seeing this creature had not died like the first one Cloud encountered he attacked it using his new weapon. Still the creature didn't die so Tifa uses a magic spell on it. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" she said as she cast Fira on it. The beast still didn't die. All of the sudden a creature looking almost exactly like the one who told them where Vincent was joined the battle. This one looked slightly different, having blue tint fur and half a horn. He used an attack that let him gain HP and MP and he learned the fiend's attacks. He then attacked the creature by jumping into the air and stabbing his spear into it, killing it. "I am Kimahri," he said. He guided them up the mountains to Mt. Gagazet. When they got there a bunch of Ronso jumped up on the outer edge of the mountain and told them to stop. Kimahri said that they were friends but the others didn't listen. Cloud and Tifa had to fight two of the strongest Ronso there were. Cloud used his "Beam Blade" attack and knocked them down to half HP. Tifa then used the magic spell "Thundaga" and knocked out both of them. The Ronso then let the two in and led them to where Vincent was resting. When they got there he was in a bed, bandages on his head and his leg. "He had a bad fall. Fell from sky, landed on rock." Kimahri said. Cloud and Tifa sat there and waited for Vincent to wake up. 


	3. Onward to Zanarkand

When Vincent woke up he saw Cloud and Tifa sitting in chairs, talking about something. He couldn't hear them because they were whispering. "What happened?" said Vincent.  
  
"Hey! He's awake!" said Tifa.  
  
"I see that. How do you feel?"  
  
"Ok, I suppose. Where are we?"  
  
"We're in Spira!"  
  
"Spira?! What? How? Sephiroth..."  
  
"Yeah, but if we are to go home, we must kill Sephiroth for good."  
  
"Well, I'm ready to go now." Vincent said as he climbed out of bed, ripping off the bandages. "Unless you still have your gun we'll have to see if there's a shop around with one for sale." said Cloud getting Vincent's clothes. "No need for that. I still have my weapon. It's good enough for me to use." Cloud and Tifa left the room to let Vincent get dressed. They talked to the Ronso chief while they were waiting. "I heard a rumor that a boy who was identical to Sir Jecht's son suddenly fell from the sky and landed in Zanarkand. He's probably in the hospital there, since the rebuilding," he said. When Vincent was ready they thanked the Ronso for their help and were on their way. Kimahri decided to join them on their journey in finding their friends. On their way up the mountain a man appeared. He was bald and talked in the same weird language as the shop owner did when Cloud and Tifa were in the Calm Lands.  
  
"Oops, sorry I was expecting someone else," he said. "Oh, Kimahri, these your friends?"  
  
"Yes, we are going to Zanarkand. Tidus is there."  
  
"He is? Well you guys go get him and I'll meet you back at the shop in the Calm Lands with the ship."  
  
"Ok. Thank you, Cid."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"I wonder who that was." Tifa said.  
  
"Dunno," said Cloud.  
  
After Kimahri and Cid were done talking, Cid got into the Air Ship and flew off into the fog. They started back up the mountain when they were all ready. When they were about half way up a large fiend appeared. Since they couldn't see it coming through the fog, the monster ambushed them. The beast took one swing at Kimahri and almost knocked him out. Tifa used a potion on Kimahri so he wouldn't be out so quickly. Cloud attacked the monster, hitting it with a mighty blow from his newfound weapon. The monster was hurt, but not badly enough. He hit Kimahri again, knocking him out. Tifa noticed that this monster looked like an abominable snowman so she thought of a magic attack. "How 'bout I bring the heat." she said and cast Firaga on it. The monster was kneeling now, but not dead. It attacked Tifa and knocked her out. Cloud was alone now, hoping for a miracle. All of the sudden a woman, dressed in all black jumped into the battle. "Are you on my side?" Cloud said. "Yes. I'm Lulu and I'm here to help you." she said. "Ok. Then lets see what you've got." Cloud said. Lulu was ready for the monsters attack and easily dodged it. She counterattacked with Firaga and killed it instantly. "A Black Mage, huh?" Cloud said to Lulu when he watched her attack. "Yes and no. I can also do white magic attacks." Lulu said and then cast Curaga on Kimahri and Tifa.  
  
"Kimahri, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes Lulu, I'm fine."  
  
"And you? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes miss, I'm ok."  
  
"I am Lulu, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Tifa."  
  
"And I'm Cloud."  
  
When they were done with the introductions they headed for Zanarkand once again. They had many battles on their way there and they gained much experience from the battles. "Hey, uh, Lulu? Thanks for helping us back there." Tifa said. "Not a problem." Lulu said still walking, not looking at Tifa. "I hope you join us, Lulu." Kimahri said. "I guess I might as well. You guys might need my help on the way." Lulu said. "Then it's decided. We'll find our friends and everyone else we can who will help us defeat Sin." Cloud said. They were about to the top of the mountain when Tifa stopped. "I wonder what happened to the others," she said, sobbing. "I bet they're ok Tifa, best not to worry about it." Cloud said wiping away one of her tears. "I guess your right," she said, smiling at Cloud. "If you two are finished we are almost to Zanarkand." Lulu said looking over the mountain. "Come on Tifa, let's go." Cloud said giving her a smile. "Race ya!" she said already starting to run. "You're on!" Cloud said as he caught up to her. "They remind Kimahri of Tidus and Yuna." Kimahri said. "You're right. Well, lets go," said Lulu beginning to walk towards the other two. "We are almost to Zanarkand," Lulu said. "Best we rest there." 


	4. Friends Found

As they climbed down the mountain towards Zanarkand some fiends appeared. This time there were three fiends and they were weaker than the large ice fiend they had encountered just before. Cloud, Tifa and Lulu were out for the attack. Cloud attacked the flying fiend and killed it with one swift swing of his "Duel Blade". Tifa was attacked by a wolf-like fiend, but she counterattacked using her "Tit-for-Tat" glove she had just bought. The beast didn't die though. She then cast Firara on it, knowing it didn't have much HP left, killing it. Then it was Lulu's turn. She dropped her doll and it ran over to the remaining fiend. "That doll looks like a mini Cait Sith," thought Cloud. The doll attacked the monster killing it instantly with "Deathtouch".***  
  
When they got to Zanarkand they saw many people and buildings. Since none of them had been to the new Zanarkand before, they asked a woman where the hospital was. She said it was down the road and to the left, just before the Blitzball Stadium. "Uh, what's Blitzball?" said Tifa scratching her head. "Tidus can explain it to you. He likes to explain Blitzball, a lot," Lulu said with a smirk. They rushed to the hospital to get Tidus back with them, when Lulu looked on the Game Sphere outside of the stadium. "GOAL!!!" screamed the announcer.  
  
"Wakka just made his tenth goal in today's game!"  
  
"Wakka, I thought you had quit Blitzball."  
  
"What did you say, Lulu?"  
  
"Uh, nothing. I'll meet up with you guys later."  
  
"Why Lulu, where are you going?"  
  
"Cloud said 'We need to find all the help we can right? Well, I think I just found some."  
  
"Ok the Lulu. We'll meet you and your help in Tidus' room at noon."  
  
"Ok Cloud, thanks. See you later."  
  
"Kimahri wonder who she found."  
  
"Tifa too! I mean, Me too!"  
  
When Lulu went into the stadium, the others went into the hospital. "Tidus, Sir Jecht's son, what room is he in?" Cloud said. "Room 411. Up the stairs to the fourth floor and then the sixth door on the right," the nurse said. "Thanks." Cloud said already headed for the stairs. As they were running up the stairs Kimahri stopped. "Kimahri thinks he saw old friend. Kimahri go talk to them. See if they help." Kimahri said look through the window showing the third floor. "Ok then Kimahri. Meet us in Tidus' room at noon." Tifa said smiling. When Kimahri went onto the third floor, Tifa and Cloud started back up the stairs. "I wonder who they could be, their friends, you know." Tifa said almost out of breath. "Yeah. Well, right now I want to find Tidus. Make sure he's ok," said Cloud.***  
  
When they made it to the fourth floor, they went into Tidus' room. He was sound asleep with all these machines around him, helping him breathe and such. A nurse walked into the room to check on him. "He's been hurt pretty badly, he's in critical condition. It's going to be a while before he wakes up. You can rest your feet until then," she said as she pointed to a table and a few chairs. Tifa and Cloud sat down and then the nurse left. "Man, another two hours until noon. I'm gonna get some shuteye." Cloud said, laying his head down on the table. "Ok, I'll wake you up when they get here." Tifa said, running her fingers through Cloud's hair, staring at him. 


End file.
